Love You To Death
by Whispering Hope
Summary: Samurai Warriors. Nohcentric. Novelization of Noh's Tale. Her emotions and thoughts as she lives day to day...


**Love You To Death**

**A/N:** For lack of a better title, this Noh-centric fic will be thus named. I tried to keep this story as close to canon as possible, but as I went along, ideas just popped up, and mistakes were made. Since it has been quite a long time since I've touched the game, it is impossible for me to double-check.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Samurai Warriors or any of the characters mentioned. The game belongs to the great Koei, and the characters belong to history.

**Acknowledgements:** Thank you to Koei for creating a wonderful game, and to Xew, who was with me throughout the whole three hours it took for this story to be written, even thought she was busy with her homework. And to Yls, who was actually the main inspiration, because of her contest at MV

---

_Kill the fool... Kill the fool... Kill the fool..._

---

She took the blade eagerly for him, like a drug addict would long for his favorite addiction. Long, purple nails and nimble fingers slowly caressed the silver blade, and there was a small lingering – evil? – smile upon the pink lips. One finger ran itself across the blade, testing the sharpness. It was sharp, but she did not bleed one bit.

_"If he is a fool –"_

Purple eyes looked up at the one she had always admired, the one she grew up under, the one she called "father". He was determined, a virtue that passed down through the genes, the only thing the family had always been admired for, that was not the beauty that she had gained from her mother.

"– _then I will gladly slay him with this blade."_

The blade was then thrown, like a useless thing to the floor, and she placed her hand over it, her eyes looking down at it for a while, before they turned back once again the standing figure of authority towering over her. Her smile promised something more, and it was a moment or two before she revealed the catch.

_"But father, if Nobunaga is worthy of my love –" _

The fierceness that had been in her father's eyes were now somewhat gone, her pause making the air even more tense, as she subconsciously toyed with the blade in her hand. But it was gone, too, in a moment. He didn't trust her husband to be worthy; he had always thought Nobunaga a fool, and she, his daughter, was just a tool in this war.

"– _then I assure you, the blood on this blade will not be his..."_

It was all gone now. He, the father she had looked up to, was afraid of her words, fearful of her next words. She had always kept her promise, and always will. Strong-willed, like the mother she never knew was, and proud of it. Picking up the blade that her father had almost forgotten about, she kissed it softly and smirked up at him, rejoicing at how much she was scaring him.

"_It will be yours."  
_

_---  
_

The war was here, and she knew it. He was in the room, his eyes as black as ever, his soul as dark as ever. Nobunaga was the Demon, after all, and she, Noh, had fallen in love with the Demon. The one her father had hatefully dubbed a "fool". She smiled, knowing more, before going to her knees and offering him his sword.

One glance at the sword, but he ignored it, and pulled her up, towards him. Next thing she knew, she was lying on his chest, and her head arched backwards, his face getting closer and closer before they shared a soft kiss that barely lasted a heartbeat.

"_I must be the one to kill you."_

It was true. This was how she had always felt towards him. The love she had for him, he was so worth it and beyond, so much he didn't deserved to get killed by others... She wanted to kill him with her own hands, and he knew it. He already knew this intention she had ever since the day they had became one couple, vowing to love each other forever.

"_If you are to fall here, I'll –"_

He placed one gentle hand against her lips, gentle for a man the size that he was, and the voice he spoke with sounded amused, his eyes boring deep into her soul, seeing the truth that lay beneath the beautiful seductress, the deadly viper... He saw the truth and his lover within her. His soulmate. He was her other half. They were one.

"**Feel cheated, no?"  
**

**---  
**

"**Lady Noh, are you really going to turn against your own blood?"**

She didn't reply, but rode straight ahead. The little girl on the horse by her side, Oichi, sister to Lord Nobunaga, was however, quite persistent and she had to give in to the little girl in pink, who used her favorite toy as a weapon in the times of war. God knew why her beloved Nobunaga sent his younger sister into battle.

"_I have made my choice already."_

The moment she laid her eyes upon the _Demon_, she had knew what she had to do. Her father had let her chose, hadn't he? _So, now, father, can you see me from where you are? From your place with your ancestors, do you regret your command? I will fight my brother and win, for the Oda Clan. I am no longer of your stupid clan. It will be wiped out, I assure you._ Her purple eyes were determined, and she turned back to her sister-in-law.

"_As one day, you will make yours."_

She rode on ahead, but she was sure Oichi was staring after her. The little princess had a lot to learn, and she was very sure that one day, Oichi would have to choose between her brother and someone else... The butterfly pendant around her neck glowed purple and she smiled, bathing in its light.

"**Sister..."  
**

**---  
**

True enough, Noh mused. Oichi had a hard choice. To choose between her husband, of the of Azai Clan, or her brother who was the leader of the Oda Clan. She was ready in the castle, protected, waiting for the arrival of Oichi, to most likely, consult her. _What will be your choice, Oichi? Blood or Soulmate? I have made mine, as you will make yours. Choose now, my sister._

"**It is your choice, Noh. Choose whether she lives or dies."**

Noh smiled at her soulmate, before moving up gingerly from where she was sitting. One finger traced a pattern on his chest, before she moved out of the camp. _My choice? Well, this is my reply. _It was not a fast journey, but she was grateful that Keiji was gentlemen enough to lend her his horse, the fastest steed the world might ever see. There, she had seen her sister. Jumping off her horse, she gave Oichi a encouraging smile, before whispering to her bodyguards something, seeing them run off.

"**Sister..."**

"_Oichi, do you really love Azai that much you are ready to betray your brother?"_

_Come on, Oichi, show me your love, show me that dedication that keeps you fighting. Show me why you fight._ Noh was silently, mentally beckoning the younger girl to react, to test her. The younger girl was at a loss for words, and there was no reaction.

"**Lady Noh..."**

She might have said more, if not for Noh's bodyguards and some of Oichi's troops returning at the same time, their different voice telling the same message. The same message that shocked Oichi, scared her troops, made Noh's troops cheer and Noh smile.

"The Lord Azai is dead."  


---  


_I can't bear the thought of your life being taken by another...  
_

---_  
_

Magoichi, you have to die, thought I admit I love that determined streak of yours. Sorry, but I have to kill Nobunaga with my own hands. It is my wish, and my duty. You will do nothing to interfere with it. Have a better life in your next, and more good luck with the girls. You really need it, you lousy musket flirt.

Kunoichi, ninja of the Sanada Clan, right? This is our first and final meeting. Again, someone like the musket, but you, too, must know that Nobunaga's life belongs to me, and me alone. That is why I must kill him...myself. It is my fate and destiny. Yes, die, you little vixen. Have a better life, and know that the one you serve is nothing but a jerk. You need a better love life, like that loser musket.

So I turned against you, Nobunaga, my sweet love. You were going to lose. I had to do it. I had to take your life. Ranmaru, you want to know why I did this? You will never know, poor sweet thing, you never did know love, did you? You just defended Mitsuhide and Nobunaga with your life, and nothing else. Die, my sweet Ranmaru, and I hope you will understand me in your next life.

Oichi, my dear sister, this is my choice. Maybe I shouldn't have killed your husband off, but Nobunaga's life matters more than your choice to stay with Azai did. I still love you, my sister. The same love I feel for my soulmate is the love I feel for you. Die now, and live a happy life in your next, or perhaps up there with Azai? I give my blessing to the both of you...

Keiji, I thank you for all your help, but my mind's made up. That's nothing you can do to stop me. This is my last and final wish, to kill Nobunaga, because I love him so much. Yes, my mind is set. Thank you, Keiji. Thank you for understanding. Yes, I need to do this. Oh, by the way, have a better next life, like all the rest.

So, Nobunaga, how do you feel now that I have beaten you in fair battle? Noh asked him silently, as she sat on him, her blade poised to kill him. The knife was no longer its shiny self, bloodied by the victims that Noh had heartlessly killed to be where she was now. This was the same knife he would now die by.

_Kill the fool... Kill the fool... Kill the fool..._

_Fool? Fool?_ Noh looked deep into those dark eyes. This demon she loved was no fool, he was so worthy of her love. She threw the blade away, and leaned in. His hand came up, trying to regain the dominance he held over her, but she pushed that hand away, and he was helpless as she leaned in.

"_I love you..."_

Their lips met, and the purple light of butterflies fluttered round her and him. His breath was shallow now, as the kiss held out.

"_I love you to death."_

--Owari--


End file.
